Delhi Township, Hamilton County, Ohio
|elevation_m = 261 |elevation_ft = 856 |latd = 39 |latm = 5 |lats = 56 |latNS = N |longd = 84 |longm = 37 |longs = 25 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 45238 |area_code = 513 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-21504 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1086206 |website = |footnotes = }} Delhi Township ( ) is one of the twelve townships of Hamilton County, Ohio, United States. The 2010 census found 29,510 people in the township. History It is the only Delhi Township statewide. The name is pronounced "DEL-high", rather than "deli", which is how its namesake in India is pronounced. Delhi is also known for their appearance in the 1983 music video Electric Boogaloo Sedam Springhouse The Sedam Springhouse, which may date back to the 1790s, is one of the oldest buildings in the township.Delhi's Springhouse will be reworked, The Cincinnati Enquirer, 2004-03-26. Accessed 2008-07-02. Geography Located in the southwestern part of the county along the Ohio River, it has the following borders: *Green Township - north *Cincinnati - east *Kenton County, Kentucky - southeast, across the Ohio River *Boone County, Kentucky - southwest, across the Ohio River *Miami Township - northwest Much of what was once part of Delhi Township, including its entire shoreline along the Ohio River, is part of the city of Cincinnati, the county seat of Hamilton County. Unincorporated communities in the township include Delhi Hills, Delshire, and Mount Saint Joseph. The Cincinnati communities of Price Hill, Sayler Park, Sedamsville and Riverside were part of Delhi Township until they were annexed by Cincinnati at the turn of the 20th century. The township has an area of . Because the township covers the slopes leading down to the floodplain of the Ohio River, the township contains many hills, and its landscape is cut by a number of ravines caused by streams that make the descent. Climate Delhi Township is located within a climatic transition zone at the extreme northern limit of the humid subtropical climate. Being located within the northern periphery of the Upland South and also within the Bluegrass region of southern Ohio and Kentucky, the local climate is a basically a blend of the subtropics to the south and the humid continental climate to the north. Delhi Township's average annual rainfall is , received over an average of 125 days, along with of snow. Temperatures range from an average July high of 88 °F (31 °C) to an average January low of 15 °F (-5 °C).Delhi township, Ohio, Sperling's Best Places. Accessed 2008-07-18. Demographics The median age of males in the township is 36.7 years of age, and the median age of females in the township is 38.4 years of age. The median income for households in the township was $64,504 in 2008. In 1999, the median income for households in the township was $55,052. Government The township is governed by a three-member board of trustees, who are elected in November of odd-numbered years to a four-year term beginning on the following January 1. Two are elected in the year after the presidential election and one is elected in the year before it. There is also an elected township fiscal officer,§503.24, §505.01, and §507.01 of the Ohio Revised Code. Accessed 4/30/2009. who serves a four-year term beginning on April 1 of the year after the election, which is held in November of the year before the presidential election. Vacancies in the fiscal officership or on the board of trustees are filled by the remaining trustees. Infrastructure Fire department Three fire stations serve the township. Fire Station #33 serves as the fire department's headquarters. The other stations are Station #30 and Station #36."Welcome Booklet." Delhi Township. 10/10. Retrieved on December 13, 2009. Culture and recreation Delhi Skirt Game Delhi has various annual celebrations, including the Delhi Skirt Game. The Delhi Skirt Game is a Chicago-style softball game between officers of the Delhi Township Police Department and the Delhi Fire Department; the teams consist of male officers dressed in drag. The game is played in Delhi Park on the first Friday of August, with festivities surrounding the game including live music, games of chance, concessions, auctions and fireworks. The Skirt Game benefits needy families of Delhi Township.http://www.cincinnatiusa.com/Calendar/event.asp?ProdID=40631 Floral Paradise Delhi has been coined the "Floral Paradise of Ohio".http://www.delhi.oh.us/http://delhihistoricalsociety.org/default.aspx Parks The township operates over of park property."Welcome Booklet." Delhi Township. 8/10. Retrieved on December 13, 2009. Parks operated by the township include Delhi Park, Five-Points Park, and Story Woods Park. Delhi Park, which opened in 1954, is the oldest park in the township. It has nine ball fields, including baseball courts, football fields, soccer fields, tennis courts, and sand volleyball courts. Delhi Park also has the Glen Carder Lodge, four picnic shelters and the "Spray Park." Five-Points Park, a park, has a gazebo and the firefighter's memorial. Story Woods Park, a park, has a playground facility, a picnic shelter, toilet facilities, and of walking trails. The township also has the Delhi Springhouse, which opened to protect the springs. The springhouse was also used as a source of drinking water and as cold storage for perishable foods. Hamilton County operates Embshoff Woods, a park which opened in 1982 and consists of of protected natural areas."Welcome Booklet." Delhi Township. 9/10. Retrieved on December 13, 2009. In November 2007, the township dedicated Veterans Memorial Park in honor of the township's military veterans. Located within the park are the Wall of Honor Monument and the Killed-in-Action Memorial.Veterans Memorial Park, Delhi Township. Accessed 2010-02-25. Education Colleges and universities Mount St. Joseph University is located in Delhi Township. It has approximately 2,300 students and offers liberal arts and professional education programs.Home page, College of Mount St. Joseph. Accessed 2008-05-08. Other area universities include the University of Cincinnati, Xavier University, and Northern Kentucky University."Welcome Booklet." Delhi Township. 6/10. Retrieved on December 13, 2009. Primary and secondary schools Oak Hills Local School District operates public schools in Delhi Township. Public schools within the township include Delshire Elementary School, C.O. Harrison Elementary School, Delhi Middle School, and Rapid Run Middle School."Our Schools." Oak Hills Local School District. Retrieved on December 14, 2009. Oak Hills High School, outside of the township, serves as the area high school. Private schools in the township include Our Lady of Victory School and St. Dominic School. Other area schools include Elder High School and Seton High School. Public libraries The Public Library of Cincinnati and Hamilton County operates the Delhi Township Branch. The township first received a library in 1949 when a collection of books opened in Delhi Public School. A permanent library facility was dedicated in January 1968. In 1999 an addition and addition added of space to the building, increased the size of the collection, expanded the children's area, added a glass reading room, and altered the landscaping. The branch was renamed to the Delhi Township Branch Library during its reopening and rededication."Delhi Township Branch." Public Library of Cincinnati and Hamilton County. Retrieved on December 13, 2009. References External links *Delhi Township official website Category:Townships in Hamilton County, Ohio Category:Townships in Ohio